


What I've Done

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Benedict Cumberbatch [4]
Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Ben realizes the mistake he made and needed to make it right with you.





	What I've Done

Ben rubbed his face as memories surfaced of what had happened over five months ago. He and you had slept together. He didn’t deem it a mistake, but he wasn’t expecting one thing that was to come out of this union that the two of you had. Granted yes he had used protection, but it was faulty of course.

 

He had gotten news from you four months ago. He still could hear your cries. Your nervous voice. He could hear your fear in your voice. He knew that you were having a problem with this. He was already going to have to step up which he didn’t mind. He was more worried about what your folks would say. They were old fashioned and would want you to get married.

 

Hell he even loved you. He was just afraid that this wouldn’t work between the two of you, but he had known you for years so he knew that the two of you would get along just fine. He put his hands in his pockets as he headed up the stairs. He was 38 years old now and having his first child with you. He knocked on your door.

 

You came to the door.

 

Ben looked at you and took in the sight of you. Pregnancy did suit you. He thought you looked beautiful. He pulled you into a hug. “Hello love.”

 

“Hi Ben.” You said softly into his embrace.  You brought him into your home.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

You smiled a small smile and rested your hand on your growing child. “Fine.”

 

Ben smiled and put his hand on your belly.

 

“What are we going to do Ben?”

Ben let out a soft sigh. “We will do this together.”

 

“How?”

 

“_____. Marry me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Marry me.”

 

Your eyes widened and saw that Ben had a ring on him. Your cheeks went red. “Yes.”

 

Ben slipped the ring onto your finger. He kissed your lips softly. He was happy that you had said yes.


End file.
